Winter Rumble!
by Astrella Kurosaki
Summary: Fic for the celebration of "IchiRuki Days!: Season" and also dedicate this fic for aiNeko-haru & Yuuna Hihara. Oneshot, AU. Mind to RnR?


_I, proudly present this fic for the celebration of "IchiRuki Days!: Season" and also dedicate this fic for:_

_aiNeko-Haru: my best cyber partner, and my soutaichou, and_

_Yuuna Hihara: my nee-chan, and my fukutaichou. Hope you like it! ^^_

_

* * *

_

**Winter Rumble!**

_A Bleach fanfiction by Astrella Kurosaki  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Main Pairing: IchiRuki  
Rated: T  
Genre: Humor, friendship, romance.  
Warning: OOC, WTC (Worse Than Crazy), AU.  
_

"Ohayou!" sapa Ochi-sensei.

"Eh tau ga? Kemarin Ichigo pegangan tangan sama Rukia loh!"

"Hah? Masa sih? Wah mantap tuh!"

"Students!" Ochi-sensei masih masang senyum peps*dent nya. Tapi, sekarang dia uda ngegebuk-gebuk papan tulis pake penghapus.

"Hahaha… Tau ga sih lo? Kemaren Renji ngompol gara-gara hampir kena panah nyasarnya si kacamata!"

"Ah, jangan buka aib dong Tatsuki!"

"Ehem!" wah, uda mulai kelihatan tuh, ada sudut siku-siku di pelipis Ochi-sensei!

"Alah, ga seberapa! Kemaren Keigo nempelin upil di tasnya Ochi-sensei!"

"Masa?"

"Iya! Sampe ke kain lap kacamatanya! Katanya biar mata Ochi-sensei balik normal lagi!"

"Yang bener lo Keigo?"

"Yaialah! Biasanya sih mujarab upil gue… Mau?"

_Bletak! _Sebuah penghapus nista mendarat di muka Keigo dengan mulus, tepat pada sasaran. "**WADAWW!"**

"Mau protes, Asano Keigo?" Ochi-sensei langsung memasang senyum devilnya, yang bahkan mengalahkan Ichimaru Gin! Aura dibelakangnya pun sudah, euh, tidak enak dipandang, apalagi dimakan. Keigo hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil gemetaran max.

_-:::=Winter Rumble!=:::-_

"Nah, hari ini, sensei mau menyampaikan bahwa akan diadakan lomba menjelang hari natal ini!" **(A/N: Apa? Belum 25 Desember? Ya sudah, asumsikan saja. Namanya juga fanfic.)**

"Hee~~?" terdengar sekelompok anak murid yang pada protes. Alah! Author yang satu ini aja jarang protes kok! *ketauan ngibulnya*

"Untuk tahun ini, kelas kita ditunjuk sebagai panitianya!"

"Hiee~~?" protes… Lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan bertato-tato ga jelas mengacung ke atas. "Apa imbalannya bila kita melakukannya, bu?"

"Hmm… Bagaimana kalau khusus kelas ini, akan diberikan kisi-kisi ulangan umum matematika semester 1? Dengan catatan, acara berlangsung dengan baik, loh!" tawar Ochi-sensei. Wah, jadi iri. Kenapa kelas author tidak ada yang seperti itu ya?

"Kalau gitu, ayo mulai rapatnya!" seru seorang anak yang paling malas di kelas itu yang dikenal dengan nama Ikkaku dengan berapi-api. Kan lumayan, tidak usah buka buku matematika yang penuh dengan angka-angka tidak jelas itu?

"Hahaha. Bagus! Itu baru namanya semangat! BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~!" tiru Ochi-sensei. Ada yang ingat, ketawa siapakah ini?

"…" sweatdropped berjamaah langsung memenuhi satu kelas. Author sendiri pun tidak percaya bisa mengetik hal seperti itu.

"Ehem." batuk Ochi-sensei yang sudah stay cool lagi. "Ketua kelas, harap maju ke depan!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang makhluk berambut jabrik putih dengan tinggi 133 cm dan memiliki mata berwarna _teal_ itu maju ke depan kelas. Ayolah, sudah pada tahu kan? Ituloh, yang biasa dijadikan *cough* uke *cough* kalau di fic yaoi… *geplaked*

Apabila anda menjawab Toushiro Hitsugaya, maka anda benar! Makhluk **(A/N: Ntah kenapa saya senang sekali dengan kata makhluk…) **yang satu ini langsung maju ke depan kelas membawa spidol. Ckckc… Benar-benar ketua kelas teladan! Beda sekali dengan ketua kelas di tempat author!

"Tolong kamu pimpin rapat ini ya!" perintah Ochi-sensei yang sedang beranjak pergi.

"Loh? Memangnya sensei mau kemana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Mau nonton Don Kanonji dulu! Dadah~!" jiah? Guru funky nan cuek itu pergi. Gimana nasib kelasnya, tuh?

Diluar dugaan, semua anak muridnya duduk dengan serius! Oalah, tampaknya iming-iming kisi-kisi matematika telah memenangkan hati *?* mereka! Yah, author tau sih, bagaimana rasanya ujian matematika! Pengen ngejedotin kepala ke tembok rasanya! Oke, maaf, saya tidak sengaja malah jadi curhat.

"Jadi, siapa ketua panitianya?"

"Kurosaki-sama paling hebat!"

"Hitsu-chan!"

"Ishida-kun saja!"

Bagaimana reaksi orang yang di usulkan? Ichigo salting, seperti biasa. Ishida ge-er, seperti biasa. Toushiro?

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. HITSU-CHAN!"

Yah… Dia marah, seperti biasa.

"Uhm… Aku mengundurkan diri, deh. Aku pilih bermain saja." elak Ichigo.

"Aku juga." Ishida ikut menolak. Jaim tuh. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah senang karena dicalonkan.

"Baiklah," keluh Toushiro, "Gue aja yang jadi ketua panitianya." _Tulis tulis tulis. _"Sekretaris?"

"Alah, Toushiro, ga usa ribet! Pake aja pengurus kelas!"

"HITSUGAYA, bukan Toushiro!" omel Toushiro. Yang diomelin hanya cengar-cengir doing sambil memasang tanda peace. "Kurotsuchi?"

Nemu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju. _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Bendahara, Ise?"

Nanao mengangkat bahunya. "Oh, baiklah." _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Sekarang, acaranya… Karena juri akan dilakoni oleh para guru, kita tinggal memilih pembawa acara, dan acaranya. Sepertinya 2 host saja cukup." Oh, bagus, jangan banyak-banyak. Pilih yang tidak waras, ya, Toushiro!

"Keigo? Kau berminat?" yippee! Satu makhluk tidak waras telah dipilih!

"Baaaiiiikkkkkllllaaaaahhhhhhh, aye, aye, captain~!" Norak sekali kau, Keigo… _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Satu lagi, Schiffer?" WHAT?

"Terserah." tanggap Ulquiorra acuh tak acuh. Hee? It'll be interesting! Si norak dan si pendiem! _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Lalu acaranya?" tanya si strawberry – maksudnya Ichigo.

"Menghias pohon natal saja, Shiro-chan!" tau ini siapa? _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Membuat boneka salju! Chappy pasti keren!" ini pasti tau dong? _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Perang bola salju!" yang ini? Siapa lagi kalau bukan si babon Renji lalu disetujui si tomboy Tatsuki? Hidup RenTatsu! _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Peraturannya? Hinamori?"

"Pohon natal, 1 grup 4 orang! 2 laki-laki, 2 perempuan!" _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Kuchiki?"

"1 grup 2 orang saja! 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan!" _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Abarai?"

"Hmm… 6 orang? 3 laki-laki 3 perempuan?"

"Yang lain bagaimana?" tanya Nanao, yang sudah pasti tidak akan ikut dalam ketiga lomba diatas.

"Café saja!" usul Inoue. Bahaya besar! Jangan sampai dia yang memasak. Atau mereka semua akan… Ugh… Menjadi calon shinigami.

"Tapi butuh orang banyak, sedangkan kelas kita hanya 20 orang…" keluh Tatsuki. Memang, (ceritanya) mereka semua anak kelas unggulan yang bukan hanya unggul otaknya, tapi juga unggul rusuhnya.

"…" Satu kelas dalam keadaan hening, persis mengheningkan cipta. Mereka semua uda lack of ideas, tuh… Sebagai author yang baik *ditimpuk masa*, saya akan memberikan seorang dari kalian ide! BOHAHAHAHA~

Lagi asik-asiknya Ichigo ngusep-ngusep dagu sambil mikir, author lewat dibelakang dia _undetected_ lho! Mungkin author ada bakat jadi onmitsukido!

'_Tidak perlu semua~~ Huuuuuuuuu~~ '_

"Apa itu?" Ichigo bisik-bisik ke Rukia. "Aku mendengar sesuatu…"

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu saja…" balas Rukia. Kok jadi gini sih? Author kan bukan setan?

'_WEI! YANG MAU GUE BILANG TUH 6 ORANG AJA! DASAR GA TAU TERIMAKASIH!'_

Ting! Dan tiba-tiba ada lampu nyala disamping kepala Ichigo.

"WOI! AUTHOR SEDENG! PANAS TAU, JANGAN DEKET-DEKET!" Jiah, dia ngomel. Dasar ga tau diuntung…

"Toushiro—"

"HITSUGAYA!"

"—gimana kalau 2 orang di lomba membuat boneka salju dan 4 orang di lomba menghias pohon natal ikut semua di lomba perang bola salju, jadi tidak perlu banyak-banyak orang, hanya 6!"

"…" Hening lagi.

"Eh? Ide yang buruk ya?" ringis Ichigo. Ah, mirip sama kuda. *digeplak*

"Tumben kau pintar, Kurosaki." Kata Ishida sambil membetulkan kacamatanya pakai jari tengah. JARI TENGAH, LHO!

"Eh? Terimakasih…" lalu otak Ichigo yang baru Pentium 2 itu pun mulai bekerja. _'Tumben?'_ "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan tumben?"

"Kenyataan kan?"

"**!**" rasanya Ichgo uda mau ngelembar bangku ke kepala kacamata sok itu.

"AKU IKUT MEMBUAT BONEKA SALJU!" teriak Rukia dengan semangat 45. _Tulis tulis tulis._

"BUDEG GUE, O'ON!" balas Ichigo, Ternyata, Rukia teriaknya pas di kuping Ichigo.

"Oke, yang laki-lakinya?" Tanya Toushiro.

"Aku ma—"

"Kau host, Keigo." Keigo langsung murung mendadak.

"Baka strawberry saja!" tabah ya Ichigo, tabah.

"Eh?"

"Betul juga! Please, Ichi?" mohon Rukia dengan puppy eyes no jutsu nya. Rasanya pasti susaaaaaaaaaah banget menolak sang kekasih hati yang sudah memasang tampang imut begitu. Akhirnya, Ichigo mengangguk.

"Oke." _Tulis tulis tulis._

"Untuk menghias pohon natal, aku, Renji, Hime, dan Ishida saja ya?" usul Tatsuki. Renji langsung melempar pandangan _kenapa gue?_

'_Kalau Hime ikut masak, bisa kalah! Lebih parah lagi disuruh membiayai rumah sakit!'_ bisik Tatsuki. Hee~ Kau memang sahabat yang baik Tatsuki, juga orang yang mempunyai akal sehat. Kau tau kelemahan (baca: kegajean) sahabatmu, dan kau mau menyelatkan orang lain dari bencana yang akan terjadi.

_Cling! _"Kalau Inoue-san ikut, aku juga ikut."

"Hmm, baiklah, aku ikut!" Inoue masih saja ceria. Dia tidak tau bahwa Tatsuki telah menyelamatkan seluruh sekolahan dari tangan dunia. Ralat, kecuali Matsumoto-sensei yang mempunyai selera makan sama dengan Inoue. _Tulis tulis tulis._

_-:::=Winter Rumble!=:::-_

Tibalah hari H-nya. Bagaimana ya, keadaan mereka?

Kubu IchiRuki: Boneka Salju.

"Jadi bikin apa nih?" tanya Ichigo. Dia memakai sweater berwarna hitam, sedangkan rukia memakai sweater berwarna violet muda. Eh? Jadi lavender dong? Ah, entahlah, saya tidak terlalu tahu-menahu tentang warna. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau mebuat—"

"Chappy!" jawab Rukia dengan semangat seperti anak balita yang baru mendapat lollipop. Ditambah lagi, matanya berbinar-binar. Seperti yang telah disebutkan diatas, Ichgo tidak tega dan akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan sang pujaan hati.

"Baiklah, tapi ditambah yang lain ya…"

"YAY~!" Rukia melonjak kesenangan dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo langsung memerah semerah rambur sang babon Renji. Rukia sadar, lalu segera melepaskan pelukannya dan wajahnya juga sudah memerah. "Go-gomen…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa…" jawab Ichigo sok cool. Padahal aslinya dia udah loncat-loncat girang, tuh.

Kubu IshiHime dan RenTatsu: Pohon Natal.

"Ini! Lalu ini! Pasti akan bagus kalau ditambah ini!" seru Inoue dengan semangat.

"Ya ya ya, tapi sebaiknya yang ini jangan ya? Tidak sesuai tema…" sweatdropped Tatsuki. 2 laki-laki lainnya? Hanya bisa diam terpana melihat Tatsuki dan Inoue. Lalu, Tatsuki melempar pandangan '_bantu aku._' pada mereka berdua.

"Err… Bagaimana kalau ide utamanya kita serahkan pada Ishida saja?" saran Renji. Inoue terdiam sesaat. "Ta-tapi tentu saja kita boleh menambahkan ide…"

"Baiklah!" senyum Inoue dengan sangat ceeeeeeeriiiiiiiiaa. "Ishida-kun, aku peercayakan padamu, kau pasti akan hebat!" Kontan, Ishida langsung blushing. "Eh, iya, Inoue-san…" Tatsuki dan Renji yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum.

"Ayo berusaha juga, babon!" cengir Tatsuki sambil menggandeng tangan renji.

"Eh?"

Kelas unggulan 10-1 (katanya).

"Ayo cepat!"

"Eh, hati-hati, nanti piringnya pecah!"

"Gyaa~! Bajuku kotor!"

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja.

_-:::=Winter Rumble!=:::-_

"Hai minna~! Disini Asano Keigo, dan partner saya~"

"…"

"Schiffer-san?"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer. Cih, tidak bisakah kau memperkenalkan sendiri, manusia?" tanggap Ulquiorra dingin. Loh? Memangnya dia bukan manusia? Inget mas, ini fic AU! Jadi ga ada espada-espada an disini!

"Cih! Kau menyebalkan, onna." kata Ulquiorra sambil deathglare ke author. Hiks hiks… Dia masih dendam karena tidak saya jadiin sama Inoue… Maaf deh, maaf, lain kali saja. Habisnya tidak seru kalau pair Ya- maksud saya host nya Ishida dan Keigo...

Bagaimana nasib Keigo setelah di _scold_ sama partnernya itu? Biasa lah, paling hanya pundung dengan tampang madesu.

Anyway, sekarang kita sudah masuk tahap penjurian untuk 3 lomba diatas. Untuk lomba perang bola saljunya, setelah ini.

"Untuk jurinya ada Kepala Sekolah kita tercinta, Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, Wakil Kepala Sekolah kita yang terhormat, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Ketua OSIS kita tersayang, Hitsugaya Toushiro!" umum Keigo sambil teriak-teriak norak. Kenapa pake tercinta dsb. nya itu ya? Jangan-jangan dia maho lagi… Hiiiy~ *author merinding*

".."

"Schiffer-san?" bisik Keigo sambil menyodok-nyodok tulang rusuk Ulquiorra. Langsung saja, tanpa perlu ditunggu-tunggu lagi, Ulquiorra memberi death-glare max ke Keigo. Tidak bisa membayangkan Ulquiorra member death-glare? Kalau begitu coba bayangkan saja Ulquiorra ketawa ngakak karena kegelian rusuknya ditusuk-tusuk. Lebih susah mana coba?

"Proses penilain sudah dilakukan tadi. Sekarang saatnya pengunguman pemenang untuk 3 lomba pertama DAN komentar para juri." sebut Ulquiora dengan datar.

"Lomba membuat boneka salju dimenangkan oleh… Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia." panggil si genteng – maksudnya Byakuya – dengan (sok) cool. Si gen— Byakuya memberikan trophy yang terbuat dari emas setinggi 50cm ke pasangan IchiRuki. "Selamat, Rukia. Patung kelinci yang kau buat sangat lucu." (padahal dalam hatinya: "WOW! Selamat ya adekku yang paling imoet~! Patung chappynya lucu banget luoohhh! Guee sukaa! Strawberry yang dipeluk sama ntuh kelinci juga lucu bangeettttttt!")

Rukia senyum-senyum dan matanya berbinar-binar, "Arigatou, nii-sama."

Ichigo? Yang pasti mukanya mesem lah. Sebagian besar dia yang bikin, tapi dia ngga dikasih selamat.

"Lomba menghias pohon natal dimenangkan oleh… Abarai Renji, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ishida Uuryu, dan Inoue Orihime!" umum si kakek-kakek-tua-jenggot-kepang itu. Dia mengenakan baju cheerleader*?* sambil menari pom-pom sebagai ucapan memberi selamat. Akhirnya, dia encok seketika dan langsung meninggal. The end of the story. Review? *ditimpukkin bakiak*

Reader: "Normal dikit dong!"

Oke, oke, saya Cuma bercanda kok. Yamamoto tidak meninggal, Cuma langsung dibawa ke UKS. Karena dianya sudah hilang, trophy diberikan oleh sang bishounen, Toushiro Hitsugaya. *author beku seketika*

"Yang terkahir, lomba café dimenangkan oleh… Kelas unggulan, kelas 10-1—" seluruh umat 10-1 sudah lonjak-lonjak kesenangan, bahkan yang patah tuang ikut loncat-loncat. "—KARENA, jumlah orangnya tidak berlebihan, dan cafenya termasuk sederhana tetapi bagus."

Flashback

"Ayo cepat!"

"Eh, hati-hati, nanti piringnya pecah!"

"Gyaa~! Bajuku kotor!"

PRAAANG~! Berbagai kecelakaan terjadi disini. Ada yang sampai patah tulang, jatuh dari lantai 6, kesetrum listrik, dan lain-lain. Menghasilkan 1 author sekarat, 2 korban sakit jiwa, dan 3 korban luka dalam luar depan belakang kiri kanan. Sehingga tersisa sekretaris dan bendahara (karena tidak ikut dalam menghias), 1 koki dan 1 waiter serta 1 waitress. Itulah kenapa orangnya tidak terlalu banyak dan kelasnya tidak terlalu banyak hiasan (note: hiasannya banyak yang rusak sehingga tidak bisa diapakai). Saya Astrella, selaku author WTC dan reporter, melaporkan dari TKP.

Flashback end

Btw, trophy nya tidak diberikan ke siapa-siapa, karena Toshiro adalah ketua kelasnya.

"Tralalalala trililililili~ Jreeeeeeeng~~ BOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!**(1)**" teriak Keigo norak. "Sekarang kita akan masuk ke sesi yang paling kita tunggu. Perang bola salju! Semua siapa? Mu—" belum sempat Keigo berteriak mulai ataupun keluar dari arena, bola-bola salju langsung berterbangan. "WOII! GUE MASIH DISINI!" teriak Keigo dengan panik. "Schiffer-san, HEELLP~~!"

"… Salah sendiri."

"Schiffer-san~!" mohon Keigo dengan berlinangan air mata, sambil berlarian kesana-kemari.

"Cih." Ulquiorra turun dari singgsana*?*nya, menolong sang putri (baca: Keigo) yang sedang meminta tolong. Ia menggendong Keigo dengan bridal style dan membawa Keigo ke podium komentator. *author di cero ulquiorra* maksudnya, dia tidak sama sekali melakukan apapun untuk melakukan Keigo. **(A/N: Psst~! Sebenarnya mau saya buat fic Yaoi Ulqui/Keigo, tapi author takut dihajar Ulquiorra…)**

Karena tetap berada di arena (baca: tidak bisa kabur), Keigo mendapatkan hadiah rawat inap 40 hari 40 malam di Karakura Hospital. Naasnya, kebanyakan luka yang didapat Keigo itu berasal dari kubu 10-1. Padahal, dia sudah merencanakan mekakai baju cheerleader untuk menyemati 10-1. Kasihan? Ah, tidak tuh, author sih, biasa-biasa aja.

Kelas 10-1 berperang dengan agresif, dan, MENANG! Benderanya tidak terambil oleh kubu lawan! Ochi-sensei segera menyambar trophy untuk pemenang dan masuk ke lapangan memeluk tim kebanggaannya itu. Anak-anak lain segera mengangkat keenam orang itu, dan membawa mereka ke kelas. "Pesta!"

Ada yang main pinnata, ada yang joget-joget Ke*ng Ra*un ditengah kelas. Tapi, ada 2 orang yang menghilang.

"Loh? Kurosaki dan Kuchiki… Kemana mereka?"

Tentu saja, saya sebagai author tahu kemana mereka. Kita ikuti, yuk!

_-:::=Winter Rumble!=:::-  
_

Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka pergi ke tepi sungai tempat mereka sewaktu kecil bermain. Bermain apa? ya begitulah... Dorong-dorongan, nyungsep-nyungsepan, timpuk-timpukan, lindes-lindesan, de-el-el.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"Mmm… Ini." kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan sebungkus cokelat berbentuk kepala chappy yang sedang memegang cokelat berbentuk hati. Nah loh? Author juga bingung, kok cokelat megang cokelat?

"Eh? Ini kan bukan hari valentine?" tanya Rukia yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Renji.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti game H*rvest Moon saja."

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Oke, syukurlah Ichigo tidak sadar kalau saya menulis dia masih bermain H*rvest Mo—

"WOI AUTHOR BAKA! SEJAK KAPAN GUE YANG KERE INI—EH SALAH—KECE INI MAIN HARV*EST MOON?"

Jiah, baru diomong.

"Arigatou, Ichigo." kata Rukia malu-malu. Lalu, Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo. "Aishiteru."

"A-aishiteru yo, Rukia." balas Ichigo yang dalam hatinya sudah melonjak-lonjak kesenangan. Mereka pun bermesra-mesraan dipinggir danau. TANPA MENGETAHUI, ada beberapa (baca: banyak) makhluk nista yang sedang mengintip mereka.

=Fin=

**(1)** Hmm... Yang buka profile facebook saya pada tanggal 13-15, pasti tahu bahwa itu status facebook saya. -big grin-

BOHAHAHAHAHHAHA~ Garing ya? Saya lagi frustasi karena tidak boleh ikut retreat oleh orang tua saya… Hiks hiks… Yasudha, daripada bengong, nanti kemasukan lalat, mening saya bikin fanfic untuk IchiRuki Days! Fic ini didekiasikan untuk Yuuna Hihara, yang telah memberitahu saya (via sms) tentang Ichiruki Days ini. Makasih ya nee-chan~! ^^ Juga, untuk aiNeko-Haru, yang telah menjadi soutaichou super di AIO! ^^

Untuk yang tidak sadar, boneka salju yang dibuat kubu IchiRuki itu kelinci yang sedang memeluk strawberry. Kebanyakan Ichigo yang membuat, karena readers pasti tahu bagaimana hasil prakarya Rukia.

Anyway, review please? :D I will really loved it…


End file.
